


A price I would pay

by Yrko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrko/pseuds/Yrko
Summary: Yohane has fallen ill so Riko is nursing her back to health.





	A price I would pay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zooki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooki/gifts).



> A late birthday present for Zooki. 
> 
> I can't pull off cheesy the way you do so I took a different route from what was originally intended.
> 
> Belated happy birthday!

Riko was silently reading her book on Yoshiko's bed when she felt the sleeping girl beside her stirred.

"R- Riri?"

"How are you feeling, Yocchan?"

"A little better."

"Well, your temperature did drop the last time I checked. Do you want something to eat?"

"Mmm... in awhile", Yoshiko answered weakly. Riko laid her book down on the bed and started wiping off the sweat on Yoshiko's forehead and hair with a towel and changed her sweaty shirt. The fallen angel was known to get sick easily, but ever since she joined Aqours, her immune system has gotten a little tougher. This was the first time in her relationship with Riko that Yoshiko has gotten ill.

Riko gladly volunteered to take care of Yoshiko while Mrs. Tsushima was currently in Kyoto for a conference or something like that. At first, the redhead was a little happy for the opportunity to finally be able to nurse her Yocchan back to health. She bought medicines, energy drinks, soup ingredients, chocolates for when she'll feel better, and lots of strawberries. However, when she saw the younger girl's condition, her little happiness immediately disappeared. Her heart was crushed when she looked at the great Yohane lying in bed feeling so defeated. 

Yoshiko tried to push herself up into a sitting position while Riko was putting away the towel and sweaty shirt. When Riko returned, she rushed over to the struggling girl and carefully helped her sit properly.

"Thanks, Riri. By the way, what were you doing before I woke up?"

"I was just skimming the new volume of our favorite light novel. Do you want to read it together?"

"Of course!"

Riko grabbed her book while Yoshiko snuggled up to her and rested her head on the taller girl's shoulder. The pianist then wrapped her arm around her angel's back and pulled her closer; hand never letting go of her waist.

Reading together became one of the couple's favorite pastime even way back before they started dating. One day, Yoshiko snuck up to Riko while she was discretely reading a manga in the clubroom. The younger girl started reading out loud much to the redhead's annoyance. Riko was about to protest but Yoshiko suddenly sat down beside her and started showing interest in her manga.

Whenever the couple read together, they would either read out loud at the same time, like those synchronized reading in class, or take turns. This time, however, Riko offered to read the story out loud by herself while Yoshiko silently follow along. Yoshiko accepted the offer as long as she still gets to read the main character's lover's lines aloud. That's usually her favorite part and she thought that the lover was cool. Riko agreed to the condition and started reading the first chapter.

"That character is really cool, isn't she, Riri?"

"Yes, she is really cool, Yocchan. And Yocchan is usually as cool as her but right now you're the opposite of cool because you're hot~"

"..."

"Because you have a fever, get it?"

“Pfffttt…”

"... Yocchan!"

Yoshiko covered her face with a pillow in an attempt to stifle her laughter. She couldn't tell whether it was a pun or a pickup line or both but whatever it was, it was very lame.

"Tr- try ha- hahaha... Try harder, Riri. Your joke is almost there", Yoshiko teased while trying to catch her breath. When the fallen angel finally calmed down, she looked up and saw an adorable pouting, chipmunk looking Riko. The younger girl, feeling a little playful, poked and pinched Riko’s cheeks and nose until she started laughing too.

After a moment, the lovers finally settled down. Riko wrapped her other arm around the shorter girl's stomach and pulled her towards her lap. Yoshiko adjusted herself on Riko's lap to find a comfortable position.

"Let's continue reading, Riri", Yoshiko said enthusiastically as she picked up the discarded book. Riko only hummed and nuzzled Yoshiko's hair, inhaling her angel's natural scent. After a while, the redhead gave the back of Yoshiko's head a soft kiss before placing her chin on her lover's shoulder.

"R- Riri?"

"How are you feeling, Yocchan?"

"A-", Yoshiko paused, suddenly remembering that she still has a fever. "Actually, I feel great and it's all thanks to Riri!"

"So you have fully recovered?"

"Almost. But Riri is a great nurse! I'm sure I'll be healthy again in no ti-” 

Riko cut off Yoshiko's sentence with a gentle kiss on the lips. "I want my Yocchan to recover sooner."

"Yohane knows that Riri's kiss has great healing powers, but using something powerful comes with a price! You could get cursed too!"

"I, your Elite Little Demon Riri, is willing to pay any price in full if it means freeing my Fallen Angel Yohane from any curse that harms her."

**Author's Note:**

> Zooki wrote a cheesy YohaRiko fic called Home. It's buried deep in the archive somewhere so feel free to check it out if you're curious.  
> (~￣³￣)~


End file.
